A LazyTown Christmas
by Ms Boku
Summary: Everyone is getting ready for Christmas when the unexpected happens.
1. Chapter 1

It was a couple of weeks before Christmas and there were trees and lights and wonderful decorations all over LazyTown. Sportacus had just finished setting up the Christmas tree in the sports hall for the annual holiday party coming up. Everyone wanted to get the decorating done early this year so nothing would be last minute. Everyone was excited for Santa to arrive with new presents. Robbie volunteered to cook the turkey again this year as last years turkey got blasted off like a rocket.

It was an hour before bed and Elena, Loquia and Sportacus were nestled around the fireplace admiring their tree. Sportacus had just told them all about Christmas.

"Ok, so let me get this straight." Elena spoke. "This Santa Claus goes all over the world delivering presents to everyone?"

"Yes."

"And he puts them under the tree?"

"Yes."

"On the night before Christmas?"

Sportacus chuckled. "Yes."

"You know, if I didn't know you were telling the truth, I'd swear you were putting me on."

"Putting you on what mommy?"

She laughed. "It's a figure of speech, sweetie. It means I'd think he was joking."

"How does Santa know what to give people?" Loquia asked.

"Well, some people write a list and send it to him."

Loquia looked down. "So I'm not gonna get any presents?"

"What? Of course you will."

"But I didn't make a list." She looked at him with sad eyes.

"Don't worry. I made one for each of you."

"Really?" Loquia's face lit up.

"I would never let Santa forget my two favorite girls." He gave them each a kiss including the baby in Elena's belly. "But there is something important to remember. It's better to give than to receive."

"So, I have to give my presents away?"

"No, but when you give things or help people, it makes you feel good to make others feel good."

She got up and gave her parents a hug. "Like that?"

"Yes, like that." He smiled.

She gave them another hug and she leaned down and gave the baby a kiss they way Sportacus always does. "I love you."

Elena started to cry. Loquia looked at her. "It's ok. I'm happy." She said through tears. Elena had been emotional the past month, which was normal.

Sportacus loved her and he was happy they were going to have a new member of the family. They had arranged to go back to hthe island to have the baby the day after Christmas.

"Ok, off to bed with you. It's almost 8:08." He got up and helped Elena get up then they got Loquia ready for bed and tucked her in.

"Daddy, how do you know so much about Santa?"

"I met him."

They both looked at him. "You did?" They said in unison.

He smiled. "Yes. I saved him from a flying turkey."

"Ok, tell us the story because I don't think either of us will get to bed tonight if you don't." Elena pointed out.

He told them how Robbie's flying turkey took out the sleigh and presents and he saved saved Santa but lost the presents. Then they found all the gifts in Stingy's yard. Santa gave out the presents and stayed for the feast. It was wonderful because everyone was together. He looked at Loquia who had closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Sportacus and Elena went back in front of the fire and cuddled. "I have an idea." She said.

"What's that?"

"Let's do something we both enjoy."

"And what would that be?" He asked with a sly grin.

"You exercising." He looked at her. "You love doing it and I love watching you do it. Besides you've been still for a while."

He kissed her. "Anything for you." And he did any exercise she requested until they went to bed.

* * *

><p>Pixel and Stephanie were in the sports hall adding more decorations to the tree. "It really looks great, Pixel."<p>

"It really does." He agreed. "And so do you."

"Pixel." She blushed. He walked next to her and took her hand.

"I've had feelings for you ever since I first saw you. And I always have."

"Even when Elena first came out of the computer game?"

He rubbed his neck embarrassed. "Um, well, that was really just... It wasn't real. You are. I mean she's real now, but I didn't know her like I know you."

She giggled. "I'm just teasing you. You've always been a good friend and I'm glad we're...you know."

"Yeah. Me too." They both looked at the tree and both felt a little awkward.

"Stephanie?" She turned to face him.

"Yes Pixel?"

"Um," he fumbled for words. "I really like you."

She smiled. "I really like you too." She replied.

"I'd like..." He moved a bit closer. "too give..." She moved closer. "you."

Their lips met. They could feel the warmth as their lips touched.

The door opened. "Oh Stephanie, Pixel. Are you done? We have night cocoa waiting."

They pulled back quickly. "Oh yeah sure uncle!"

"Right away mayor!" They shuffled around uncomfortably spinning in half circles.

"Yeah we were just kiss-uh, coming!"

He saw the both of them and smiled. "I'll be at the house." And he left.

They giggled awkwardly at each other. Stephanie looked up and Pixel and saw what she was looking at. "Our first kiss was under the mistletoe."

Pixel took her hand. "Cool. Let's go. We have cocoa waiting." And they headed out.

* * *

><p>Stingy was in his pajamas sitting at his desk going over his final draft of the all the gifts he wanted for Christmas. "I'm going to have to send this express so Santa can get it in time." He wrote a few more things and set down his pen.<p>

"Voila!" He folded it and put the paper in an envelope. "Now first thing in the morning, it's off the mailbox." He got into bed and cuddled with his piggy. "Hm." He shook his piggy. "Oh, I almost forgot. You need your night time snack." He got a coin and put it in the slot. "There you go, piggy. Goodnight."


	2. Chapter 2 Special Delivery

It was was two days before Christmas and Stephanie invited all the kids to a big sleep over. She went over to see if Loquia wanted to join them. Loquia was nervous about being away from home. "It's up to you sweetheart." Elena told her.

"Will Ziggy be there?"

"He sure will. Everyone will."

"Can I?"

Elena gave a small grin. "Sure! We're just down the street if you need us. Why don't we go and get your sleeping bag. You can take monkey too."

* * *

><p>Sportacus came home later and found Elena on the sofa deep in thought.<p>

"Elena, are you alright?"

"Loquia's gone on her first sleepover." Her eyes welled up. "I know she's just down the road but I miss her." She started weeping. "She may as well be in college."

Sportacus took her in his arms. "She's just at Stephanie's. She's not going to college." He said gently.

"But she will." She cried.

"Shh. It's ok." Sportacus comforted her until she felt better. He kissed her head and started rubbing her belly remembering the first time he felt the baby kick. He was laying on Elena's legs. She was playing with his hair and he felt something on the back of his head. He looked at Elena whose mouth was open. She looked at her stomach then at Sportacus

"The baby kicked!"

Sportacus moved and put his hand on her belly and it kicked again. His mouth opened and he had the happiest look on his face. He sat up next to Elena, who had tears of joy. He kissed her and waited for the baby to kick again. As she got bigger, for fun, she would often place things on her belly to see if the baby would kick it off. Sportacus's happy memories were interrupted by the opening of the front door as a snow covered Robbie entered.

They both looked at him. Sportacus was perplexed. "It wasn't supposed to snow today."

"Well, surprise! The weatherman is wrong. Listen, I just came here to...borrow some candles." He said under his breath.

"Some what?" Sportacus asked.

"Candles, ok? Lily wants to have a dinner by candlelight. Darned if know why. Regular lights are just fine."

He got up and opened a drawer where they kept odds and ends and pulled out a couple candles. "Sounds like she's planning a romantic dinner."

"Why? Regular dinner is just fine!"

"Robbie the whole point is to connect on a deeper level. Show the love and appreciation you have for your partner."

"Can't we do that over the phone?"

"Robbie." He said shaking his head.

Elena got up and had a very intense look on her face.

While Sportacus and Robbie were going back and fourth about the semantics of romance, Robbie looked past him at Elena. Sportacus turned around. She reached her hands out and they went to her side.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

Her head slowly turned to Sportacus. "M-my water just broke. Ow!" She screamed and bent over.

"You-the-here-now? What? It's early!" Sportacus was stunned.

"Owwww!"

"Uh...Breathe!" Robbie instructed. And he demonstrated. Elena did as she was told.

Robbie and Sportacus looked at each other. "What do we do now?"

"I only know about the breathing."

Sportacus took a deep breath and gathered his thoughts. "Ok, I know what to do." Elena moaned and got on all fours. Sportacus helped her. "It's gonna be ok." He looked at Robbie. "Sheets and towels in the closet! Get them!" He ordered.

A panicked Robbie ran to the closet and pulled out all the sheets and towels which were up past his face. He came back in the living room. "Now what?" Sportacus grabbed some and spread them out. Elena screamed again.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Robbie asked.

"I'm working on it."

Elena was doing anything she could to find a comfortable position. "It hurts! It hurts!"

"You're doing great." Sportacus told her.

She shifted her position again with her legs in front. Sportacus moved her dress up.

"What do we-" and Robbie passed out.

"Sporty, help me!"

He got up and moved Robbie behind Elena then he moved to her side and held her. "It's gonna be ok. You're doing great. We can do this."

With his other hand he shook and woke up a dazed Robbie. "Robbie! Get up! Get behind Elena! You have to help to help her push."

"What?!"

"Just do as I say!"

Robbie sat up and got behind her. Sportacus went to the kitchen and came back with a shallow bucket of warm water. She had a contraction and and squeezed Robbie's hands hard. Robbie let out a painful gasp.

"Ow that hurt!" Sportacus and Elena shot a look at him. "Sorry." She let out another scream. The baby was coming.

"Ok, lean forward and push!"

Robbie and Elena leaned forward and Elena let out another moan. She started to sweat.

"Push!" They leaned forward. The process repeated for sometime during which, Elena pulled off Sportacus's cap and threw it across the room. He chuckled. She pushed again and rested.

"Where is it?!" She yelled.

"You're going to have to push little bit harder, my love. Come on. One more push."

"You said that three pushes ago." She screamed leaning forward.

"Ah-I see-oh my goodness. I see a head." He said with joy. "Ok. Push." She pushed with Robbie's help.

"Push!" She pushed again. "Push!"

"Oh, you poosh!" She angrily blurted out then relaxed back into Robbie, who chuckled at her outburst. Sportacus's jaw dropped. "I'm sorry," she said catching her breath. "I love your accent but if you say push one more time..."

He smiled. "It's ok. I love you. Are you ready?" She nodded. "Ok then. I have to say it. Push!"

They leaned forward and she let out another cry and leaned back. "I can't. I can't do any more. It hurts." She was crying.

"Elena, you can do this. I know you can. You are so amazing. You can do anything." She cried. "With everything you've been though, I know you can do this." He looked at her tears rolling down through the glistening sweat. "Just look at me. Look in my eyes." She did. "You can do this for me. You can do this for the baby. Just keep looking at me." She nodded.

"Alright. Push!" They leaned forward. He looked back and fourth from her eyes to the baby. "Come on. Almost! Push!" She screamed. "Push!" And she let out a final scream and relaxed. "You did it." He whispered joyously. Sportacus held the baby in his hands as it let out its first cry. "It's-its a girl." He said softly through tears of joy.

He cleaned and wrapped the baby in a towel as Elena rested against Robbie. Robbie looked in disbelief. He helped bring a person in the world.

Elena cried as Sportacus handed her the baby. "Oh. She's so precious."

Sportacus sat next to her and and looked at the baby. They both were happily crying.

Robbie on the other side of her looked at the baby. "She's so tiny." He admired.

"Thank you, Robbie." Sportacus said patting his shoulder. He gave Elena a kiss. "You were so wonderful."

"She's so beautiful." Elena said adjusting the towel looking at her face.

"Like her mother."

"It's real. It really happened?" Robbie was still in disbelief.

"Yes Uncle Robbie." He laughed.

The three of them sat there looking at the little baby. After a moment Sportacus got up. He cleaned himself then he brought some baby clothes and a baby blanket and swaddled her up. He held her looking at the tiny fingers and little nose. She let out a little yawn and Sportacus just about melted.

"Uncle Robbie, would you like to hold her?"

He studdered. "What? No, no. I couldn't possibly-" Sportacus handed him the baby.

"Just hold her like this." He showed him. "I'm going to help Elena. I'll be right back."

Robbie held her, watching the sleeping child in his arms. "I-I-I'm your Uncle Robbie. You might not recognize me sometimes because I wear disguises." She smiled for a brief moment. It warmed his heart. Sportacus looked in on how he was doing.

"You've got the best mommy in the whole world." Robbie told her. "Your dads pretty good too. Just don't tell him I said that. It'll be our secret."

Sportacus smiled and finished helping Elena.

* * *

><p>Later, Robbie opened Lily's door, walked in and plopped on the sofa.<p>

"You were gone a long time. Did they make the candles for you?" She giggled.

"No. Delivered a baby." He said a bit dazed.

"I'm sorry. Did you just say...delivered a baby?"

"She was this tiny person." A goofy grin went across his face.

"You really-" her hands went over her mouth. "How is she?"

"Great."

"How are you?" She sat next to him.

"I-I-I think...I might want one."

Lily leaned in and kissed him.

* * *

><p>Sportacus and Elena were sitting on the bed enjoying their wonderful new daughter.<p>

"You were so amazing today." He kissed her cheek.

She started to tear up. "I just can't get over how beautiful she is."

Sportacus gave her a gentle loving squeeze. "I love you."

"I love you." She looked at Sportacus then she looked at their new daughter. "I love you, my precious angel."

"The doctor will be here soon and my family is coming over tomorrow. We haven't agreed on a name yet. What should we call her?"

She looked at him and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 Sporta-baby

The following morning Sportacus made a phone call inviting everyone over. About an hour later there was a knock at the door. Sportacus opened the door and invited everyone in. Loquia ran into his arms. "Hello sweetheart! How was your first sleepover?"

"It was great! We made forts and had cocoa and played games! I had a lot of fun!"

"That's wonderful! I'm so happy you had a great time." He whispered in her ear. "We have a special surprise we want to show you." He looked at everyone in the room. "Uh, everyone, I have some really big news. If you'll all take a seat and I'll be right back." He took Loquia in the bedroom. She ran in on the bed.

"Mommy, daddy said you have-" her eyes got big.

"Lolo, I'd like you to meet your new little sister."

"She came out of your tummy?" Sportacus smiled at her.

"Yes."

"How?"

"That's another conversation. Right now we have to introduce her to our friends. But we wanted you to meet her first. What do you think?"

"She's so cute." She smiled.

"We will have a lot of time to enjoy her later, but there are some people who are waiting to hear the news. Can you walk out with Mommy?"

"Uh huh."

Everyone was sitting and wondering what this big news was that Sportacus had. They saw him come out from the hallway and they saw Elena close behind him.

Robbie and Lily were quiet as they already knew.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet, Krysta, Loquia's new baby sister."

He stepped aside and they saw the little baby. Everyone gasped. Sportacus helped Elena to sit down and they all gathered around. They were admiring how cute and beautiful she was.

"Oh my. I can't believe it. We have a new little person in LazyTown." Milford said.

"She is just a dear. And early." Bessie smiled.

"She wanted be here for Christmas." Loquia announced and everyone chuckled.

"I guess she did." Sportacus agreed. "We had a lot help from Uncle Robbie."

Everyone turned and looked at him. "What? I stepped up...after I woke up." He folded his arms.

"Robbie was wonderful." Elena added.

"Oh, this is so exciting!" Bessie exclaimed. "Our holiday feast will be extra special this year!" After a while the kids went outside to play in the snow, Bessie and Milford left to finish preparing for the holiday feast tomorrow.

Lily sat next to Elena. "I couldn't believe it when Robbie told me what happened."

"He really was great."

"I think this experience has softened him more."

"I'm so happy you found each other."

"So am I. We still have a ways to go yet. There is something holding him back."

"He'll come around."

Robbie was fidgeting as he stammered to get words out of his mouth. Sportacus smiled.

"Yes, Robbie."

"How, how do you know..."

"Yes?"

"How do you know...when it's...time."

Sportacus was confused. "Time for what?"

His face was twitchy as he spoke. "Um, time to...you know."

Sportacus's eyes widened. "Oh." He pulled him in the kitchen. "Do you love her?"

"I-I think I might."

"You should be sure."

"How do I know?"

"When you feel it." He put his hand over Robbie's heart. "Here. Embrace it Robbie."

"Bbbut, what if I can't?" He was scared. A lot had changed this year. From being in love with Elena to loving her as a sister. From always trying to get Sportacus out of town to actually liking and confiding in him as a friend. And now Lily. A woman who liked him and he had grown accustomed to, whom he might have deeper feelings for. He was very scared.

"There's nothing to be afraid of, Robbie." he put a hand on his shoulder. "You'll know when you're ready. And when it's time. Don't be scared. When it does happen it will feel so wonderful. And you'll want to keep that feeling." Sportacus left the kitchen and rejoined Elena And let Robbie think on his words.

A few minutes later Robbie came back in the room. "Well, we should be going. I have a turkey to cook."

Lily stood up. "He's right. I'm going to help him make sure his turkey does not take flight this year."

Sportacus laughed. "Santa will be happy." He walked them to the door.

His parents and sister arrived later in the day. Loquia was sitting next to Elena looking at the baby when they showed up. "Grammy! Poppy! Aunt Leanna!" She ran over to them and Sportacus's father picked her up and threw her up and caught her and gave her a great big hug. She whispered something in his ear and he whispered back-

"I'll check in a little bit."

Sportacus knew there was banana talk going on. Sportacus hugged everyone. He went over to Elena and she nodded and gave him the baby. "Mother, would you like to hold her?" She went over and he handed her the baby. "Her name is Krysta."

She smiled tenderly. "Oh, look at that beautiful face. I remember when you we're this small."

"Well, big brother, I guess you can do anything. I didn't know you knew how to deliver babies."

"Anything is possible."

His mother handed Krysta to her husband. "Hello, Krysta. Welcome to the family. When you're old enough I'll show you how I pull bananas out of your daddy's ears." Sportacus chuckled.

Sportacus sat next to Elena while everyone doted over the baby.

His mother sat on the other side of Elena. "I'm very proud of you both." She took Elena's hand. "There are no words to describe the wonderful journey of motherhood. But I think you understand how precious our children are."

"I do. Ever since Loquia came into our lives. It's the most wonderful feeling."

"Leanna, why don't you say hello to your new niece while I play with Loquia." His father handed the baby to Leanna.

After a few minutes Leanna looked up. "She' so adorable. I want one."

"Once you're married you may have all you want." Her mother said.

"And maybe I'll call on my big brother to deliver it."

"I think I'm done for a while." He said holding Elena's hand. She was squeezing Sportacus's hand. She was getting antsy and wanted the baby back in her arms. Sportacus rubbed the back of her hand helping to keep her patient.

Sportacus's father stood next to him with Loquia peeking around his leg. "Yes father?" He knew what he was trying to do.

"Son, can you hear ok?"

He smiled and gave in. "As a matter of fact, I think I have something stuck in my ear. Can you have a look?" And he tilted his head and his father pulled out a banana and gave it to Loquia, who's face lit up. She peeled it and took a bite.

"I like the bananas that come out of you ears better anything, daddy."

Later they saw Elena asleep with the baby on her chest. It was a very long day for them both. They decided to leave and let everyone rest.

"We'll be over in a few days. Thank you. I love you." He said giving them a big hug.

He went over and took the baby and brought her to the bassinet in their bedroom, which made Elena stir. Loquia watched as Sportacus picked up Elena and brought her to the bedroom and pulled the covers over her. Then he went back out and sat with Loquia.

"Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"Santa comes tonight, doesn't he?"

"Yes."

"Ok."

"That's it?" She nodded. "Ok, let's get you to bed and we'll see what Santa brings you tomorrow." Sportacus got her tucked in then he went to bed wrapping his arms around Elena who snuggled into him and together they slept.

Loquia opened her eyes as she had other plans...


	4. Chapter 4 A Christmas to Remember

Loquia got up and went in the living room and sat down on the sofa. After a while she laid down, eyes closed and drifted off to sleep.

Thunk

She woke up slowly and opened her eyes. She sat up, looked at the chimney and saw a big man in a red suit come out of it. Her eyes wide and mouth open as she saw him pull a rather large bag from behind him.

He set the bag in front of him and as he reached down for a present he saw a pair of eyes watching him. "Loquia? Shouldn't you be in bed?" He whispered.

"Santa?" She said shyly.

"Ho, ho, ho. Yes it's me. Why are you awake?"

"Well, I have a new baby sister." She nervously twisted her finger with her other hand. "And she couldn't write to you because she's new, so... Can you give her some of my presents so she has some?"

"Hmm. A new sister you say?"

"Yes. So, can we give her some of my presents?"

"Well, what do you think Krysta would like?"

"How do you know her name?"

"I know everyones name, my dear. I tell you what. Why don't you help me unpack yours, and your parents presents and we'll see what we can find for Krysta."

"Really? Thank you, Santa."

After they finished, Santa went way down in his sack and found more gifts that were labeled 'To Krysta '.

"Did you give everyone in LazyTown presents?"

"Yes. Everyone in LazyTown got presents this year. Even Robbie Rotten. Well, you should get to bed and I have to get home myself."

"Wait! Don't go. I'll be right back." She ran in her room and came back with a small box labeled 'To Snta.'

"What's this?"

"It's a present for you. I made it at my sleepover." She scratched her nose.

He opened the box and inside was a beaded bracelet she made that had his name on it. A tear rolled down his cheek. "Thank you, Loquia. It's beautiful." He put it on. "Perfect fit." He smiled. "You'd better get some sleep. You have a big day tomorrow."

"Thank you Santa." She gave him a hug and went to bed.

Still smiling, he put his finger aside of his nose and up the chimney he rose.

* * *

><p>The next morning Ziggy awoke and he had more presents than he asked for. He was happily jumping around. He got a new bike, a box of special imported candy, a sled, a basketball with a big yellow 'Z', and a toy airship. There was even a small box for Teddycus. He opened it and there was a small blue and white scarf. "See Teddycus, I told you Santa wouldn't for get you." He giggled.<p>

* * *

><p>Stingy's alarm went off and he woke up. "Ok piggy! Let's see what we got from Santa this year." He was ecstatic. He had a lot of presents of which included the missing coins for his coin collection, he got extra special coins for piggy so he wouldn't starve, he got imported comic books of 'Wealthy Walter' the richest kid in the world, a book of magic tricks and a gold colored soccer ball. He jumped around as if her were in a pile of money. He looked at all his presents. "And they're all mine!"<p>

* * *

><p>When Trixie woke up she got new roller skates, new sneakers, an official snow monster catching hat and books on her favorite detective series, Mollie Mystery. "Awesome!" She donned her hat and started reading one of the books.<p>

* * *

><p>Pixel's computer alarms woke him up and he had a bigger screen TV, five new video games, a bigger hard drive, An official invite to beta test all games from the makers of the Woodland Warriors, (provided he didn't play during lightning storms) and a skateboard. "Most excellent!"<p>

* * *

><p>Stephanie got new pink dresses, assorted sports candy seeds, new sneakers, jewelry, a jewelry box, a new diary, and new CDs of her favorite groups. "Cool"<p>

* * *

><p>Loquia ran in to her parents room. Elena was feeding the baby and she tilted her head. "What are you doing mommy?"<p>

"I'm feeding the baby sweetie."

"...Ok." She got on the bed and and jumped and shook Sportacus awake.

"Mm? What? Loquia!" He sat up, stretched and yawned. "Good morning!"

"I have to tell you what happened last night! Santa came and I helped him with the presents."

Elena and Sportacus turned to each other and back to her.

"You were supposed to be sleeping. What happened?"

"I wanted to ask him to give my presents to Krysta so she'd have some since she just got here. And we put out all the presents and we found more for her at the bottom of his bag. So, she has presents too!"

"Lolo, that was so sweet of you." She teared up and Sportacus rubbed her arm.

"That was a wonderful thing you did. How did it make you feel?"

"I liked it."

"Why don't we go see what you got from Santa."

They all went to the tree where there was a plethora of presents. Elena had art supplies, pencils regular and colored, canvasses, paper, and oil paints and more.

Sportacus got home workout equipment and Loquia got games, and drawing pads, books, a bike, dolls, and stuffed animals. And Krysta got baby clothes, bath wrap towels, dresses, stuffed animals and baby toys.

Loquia ran over and gave Sportacus and Elena a big hug. "I love you. Thank you for being my mommy and daddy." And she started playing with her toys.

Elena started to cry again. "I love her so much. And I love you."

Sportacus put his arm around her and gave her a kiss. "I love you too." She was going to be emotional for a while, but he didn't mind. They were both happy that their daughter was so happy. And they all enjoyed their Christmas morning.

* * *

><p>Lily woke up to the smell of a delicious turkey being cooked. She got up and headed to the kitchen. She stopped just before the door. She turned around and under the tree were bright colored boxes tied up with ribbon. She ran in the kitchen and saw Robbie with his head on the table, sleeping.<p>

"Robbie! Robbie, wake up."

"Huh? What? My turkey!" He flew up and ran into the refrigerator. He raised his finger and opened his mouth to say something, and he fell to the floor. Lily went to his side and helped him.

"Are you alright?"

"Sure. I always do that." She chuckled and he shook his head. He looked at Lily and for the first time he really noticed how pretty her eyes were. He leaned forward and kissed her. It was the most passionate kiss he had ever given. He pulled back almost afraid of what he did. But he felt strange and wonderful.

"Robbie." She placed her hand on his face and kissed him back. They leaned back on the floor and continuing their romantic moment. After a few minutes he stopped and looked at her.

"I-I think I might...have strong feelings for you. But I've never loved anyone before."

She was surprised. "Do you love me?"

He studdered. "I-I-I do. I don't know what to do. I'm...afraid."

"I will help you. I want to be there for you. I love you as well, Robbie Rotten."

"You do?"

"Yes."

He remembered what Sportacus told him about not being afraid, to embrace it. He just stared at Lily. Her eyes, face and hair. He slowly and gently stroked her cheek with the back of his fingers. She tenderly smiled. His face became filled with happiness.

"Oh, that reminds me, Santa was here."

"Oh." He said flatly.

"Why are you not pleased?"

"I never get anything for Christmas. But, we can see what you got." He got up, went to the living room and sat on the couch. Lily entered the room and sat next to him. "Well, pick a present and open it." He leaned back and folded his arms.

She went to the floor, picked up a box and read the label. "Hm." She set it down. She did this for more boxes dividing them into two piles.

"Why aren't you opening them?"

"Some of these are for you as well."

His eyes opened wide with surprise and he bolted upright. "What?!" He got next to her and read. "To Robbie, to Robbie, to Robbie? I have presents?"

He ripped open all his gifts. He got some new costumes, a cozy warm new coat, some new tools, a cook book and a state of the art remote control. He had an open mouthed smile. "This is the greatest Christmas!"

She watched him as he was giddy as a child. "Merry Christmas, Robbie."

He turned to her, looking into her eyes and just did what his heart told him. He moved in and kissed her. Then his heart told him to tell her how he felt. He pulled back and opened his mouth but nothing came out. She put her hand to his face.

"Just relax."

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth again. "I...love you." He said the words.

"You charming man. I love you as well."

"Sportakook was right. I'd know when I felt it." He laid her back on the floor, raised a finger and spoke. "It's disguise time!" She looked at him strangely. "What? Just because I'm not doing villainy schemes doesn't mean I'm going to stop using my costumes." His eyebrows raised a couple of times as he picked up a box and ran in the kitchen. He came out dressed as a caveman and Lily laughed.

"Ugh! You think funny? I get you now!" And he playfully attacked her on the floor. After a few moments he looked at her seriously. He heard Sportacus's words again. 'there is nothing to be afraid of. Embrace it.' He kissed her and they, for the first time, made love...

* * *

><p>Later, everyone gathered in the sports hall. There were pies, cakes stuffing, sports candy, mashed potatoes and more food than you could shake a stick at. The only thing left was the turkey. The kids were sitting on the floor talking about their presents and they listened to Loquia's story about helping Santa.<p>

Everyone was hungry and wondered if the turkey took off again. Just then, the door opened and in came Robbie with a very big turkey. He started wobbling and Sportacus helped him get the turkey to the table.

"Ok everyone, it's time to sit down." Milford announced.

Stephanie and Pixel sat next to each other holding hands. Trixie leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I want details later." Stephanie turned a nice shade of red.

Robbie carved the turkey and everyone filled their plates and they all talked about what they liked best about this Christmas. Robbie was more excited than anyone. And he seemed extra happy. Elena shifted her eyes towards him and observed. He got a little embarrassed when he noticed. Even more so when she figured it out. She smiled and gave him a wink.

Sportacus stood up and clinked his glass. "Ahem. May I have everyone's attention? I would just like to say that this year has been full of surprises. It has brought us new friends and new relationships, new children and new changes. And, well, I just wanted to say how happy I am that we are all together. And I hope next Christmas brings even more happiness." He sat down and everyone cheered and agreed that it was the best Christmas ever.


End file.
